The Last Resort
by CS091
Summary: Jack has a bad accident - how will he cope? Chapters 7 & 8 Added. ***** STORY COMPLETE *****
1. The Accident

Disclaimers - The usual  
  
This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Try to be kind, but even if you can't, please tell me what you think. The story is all planned out and in the end most things will have happened for a reason.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was stupid accident. It shouldn't have happened. But it did. And the consequences were long reaching for all concerned. It changed their lives forever. Colonel Jack O'Neill, in particular, would never be the same again.  
  
All the team were aware that the planet was volcanically and seismographically active. But it was thought that it was dormant for the moment.  
  
Daniel and Sam were cataloguing artefacts in a small temple some three kilometres from the Stargate. The temple looked as if it had suffered earthquake damage. Many of the columns were lying on the ground. Some of the walls didn't look right. They ran for a few metres and then jumped, as if the ground had been sliced with a giant knife, and pushed to one side. "Evidence of the earthquakes." Said Sam. "But they look pretty old. Most of the faults look kind of eroded." Teal'C was helping with the translation of some symbols that Daniel had found on a column within the temple. Jack was bored. He hated these missions. No natives. No wild beasties. Nothing to interest a military man. He had explored the area around the temple in some detail, making notes for the SCG.  
  
Suddenly there was a noise. It started quietly then gradually got louder and louder, like a thousand people running for a bus. Jack knew what it was, it sounded like an earthquake. "Hey kids, I thought the activity around here have stopped for a while. I'm not happy about this. I think we should head back to the gate." Daniel looked at him in alarm. "We can't stop now. It would mean leaving what we have done, and starting all over when we come back. It seems to have stopped now and surely we will be alright." Sam was less complacent. She knew how devastating an earthquake could be. And how dangerous it would be for the team if the small shock were followed by a major quake.  
  
"Maybe you should go get the seismograph from the MALP, sir. Then we can monitor the strength of the quakes. We can get out quite quickly if things get bad. We are only three kilometres from the gate. If we needed to, it would only take us about 15 minutes to be home." Jack wasn't convinced. He was supposed to be in charge. But he got equipment anyway and set it up near the temple. The seismograph was quiet now. The needle was still on the paper. "See," said Daniel, "nothing to worry about. You're getting jumpy Jack. You always do when you've got nothing to do. Relax, go sit over there, stop worrying us."  
  
Jack went over to the trees and sat down. Things were not going to his liking. He liked being in control. That was what being a colonel was all about. Keep in your team safe, for looking out for them.  
  
"I'm not and going to say here overnight." Said the Colonel. "I don't want us being less than fully alert in this place. I've got a bad feeling about this." "Calm down Jack," said Daniel. "You'll be getting in us all jumping at shadows." Jack was starting to get annoyed with Daniel. He was normally the one that got into trouble. Touching things that he should. Not looking where he was going. Now Jack was really bored. He got out a food bar and began nibbling at it. But he wasn't really hungry. The sun was quite hot, but having nothing else to do, he started to do another reconnaissance of the area. "I'll do another recon, then. Up near that ridge." He said, but no one took much notice.  
  
Daniel and Sam, with Teal'C's help, were making good progress with the translation of the characters on the column. They were really pleased with the way things were going. Sam looked for Colonel O'Neill. He was nowhere to be seen. She got out her radio. "Colonel O'Neill, do you read. Over. " "Yeah, Carter. Any problems?" "No, Sir. Just checking where you are." "Glad to see you've noticed I'm not in sight. I can see you. I'm on the ridge behind the trees. I'll be down in 20 minutes"  
  
When Jack got back the sun was not so high any more and clouds were filling the sky. He glanced at his watch. "Anyone ready for something to eat?" He asked.  
  
The other three looked up. "Yes Jack," said Daniel. "That would be great. Some of us have been working in the sun for hours." Jack wasn't amused; Daniel was the one who wanted him to get out of the way in the first place. Nevertheless Jack got together some rations and prepared a cold meal for all four of them. It was getting late in the afternoon now and Jack was certain that he didn't want to spend the night on this planet.  
  
After they had finished eating, Jack looked at the sun. "Look kids," he said, "I meant what I said. There is no way we're staying here overnight. You've got another two hours daylight. Do what you can in an hour and a half and then we're going home."  
  
Daniel wanted to stay, but he didn't contradict Jack's analysis of the situation. "Okay," he said, "two more hours then we will pack up. We ought to be able to close things up for the night." Jack didn't correct him but they would be packing in 90 minutes!  
  
Daniel, Sam and Teal'C went back to the temple, while Jack tidied up the remains of the meal and packed up all the equipment that was lying around. When the time was up, he wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.  
  
An hour went by Jack was becoming more and more uneasy. They say that animals, horses, dogs and so on, can tell when an earthquake is imminent. Jack was sure that he could tell as well. The air had a strange smell to it. Although he was sure that he had heard birds singing in the trees when they arrived, now everywhere was quiet. He couldn't hear anything moving in the trees or bushes around him. His nerves were on edge. Everything about this situation told him to run. Only his training stopped him. You didn't leave members of your team behind. He had just made up his mind to tell the others to pack up, now, when the noise started again. Quietly at first, then slowly getting louder. Like hundreds of feet, running. Rumbling. Then thundering.  
  
"Come on, kids, we're out of here." He called. "Leave everything. Let's make a dash for the gate."  
  
Suddenly, the ground beneath his feet began to rise. The temple stayed where it was. Jack O'Neill was standing on the edge of a 20-foot drop.  
  
The ground was shaking wildly. Jack struggled to keep his balance, but he was no good. He over balanced and fell 20 feet to the ground below. And he fell badly. Suddenly the quake stopped. Everything was quiet again. The three members of his team ran over to where Jack lay. They couldn't believe what had just happened.. The only evidence of what had happened was a 20-ft cliff and their commanding officer lying inert in a heap on the ground. Jack was lying on his back, but they were rocks on the ground there. Large rocks, if he had fallen awkwardly on one of those, they could have broken every bone in his body.  
  
"Jack!" Daniel couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
Sam felt Jack's neck for a pulse. "He is alive." She said. "But I don't like the way he's lying. I don't think we should move him. I'll stay here with him. Teal'C you go back through the 'gate and get help."  
  
Sam didn't know what to do. She had done basic first aid, but the situation was outside her experience and training. He was breathing on his own, Sam was glad about that. But she didn't know about his back. He was lying very awkwardly. He had shown no signs of regaining consciousness. She did not want to move him at all. Daniel was getting very agitated. He wasn't that used to people being injured in front of him. It was normally him that got injured.  
  
"Get all our stuff together Daniel," said Sam. "We want to be able to go as soon as the medical team gets through." Daniel did as he was told; he didn't want to think about the situation at all. He had a very bad feeling about this. Jack had wanted to go home hours ago. Why had he resisted so hard? There was nothing here that wouldn't have waited for another day. He felt very guilty about his commanding officer's injuries. It seemed like his fault. What would happen if Jack had permanent injuries?  
  
Janet and the rest of the first-class medical team were back with Jack within 20 minutes, but it seemed like hours.  
  
Janet quickly assessed the situation, and efficiently put a neck brace on and got Jack moved on to a backboard.  
  
"Come on, Daniel." she said as they made their way back to the Stargate, she knew she had to watch him as well, Daniel might be about to go into delayed shock. She wanted him on the other side of the 'gate before that happened. She spoke to reassure him. "Don't worry. We've got Colonel O'Neill now. We'll all be back home soon." The trouble was Dr. Janet Fraiser was really worried. Jack O'Neill was showing every sign of having broken his back. 


	2. Consequences

Disclaimers - The usual. Plus - I'm not a medic. I've looked up a bit of this but if I'm wrong about anything let me know and I'll change it. Apart from that - hey this is fiction; they don't make real people like Jack.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Janet knew that Jack's injuries were severe. She got him transferred to a spinal injuries unit as soon she got back through the Stargate. She stayed with him while he was assessed and operated on and then returned to the SGC to report to General Hammond.  
  
"Well, General," she said, "Their best team have operated on him, and done everything that is possible at the moment. They have operated and stabilised his spine. There won't be any further damage. They have put him on a ventilator until the bruising and swelling higher up his back settles down. That makes breathing difficult. The permanent damage was to Colonel O'Neill's C5 / C6 vertebrae."  
  
"What on earth does that mean, Janet?"  
  
"Well Sir, if the injury is below C4 you can breathe normally; at C5 you should have some use of your arms; C6 you might begin to get use of your hands. So Jack will be able to breathe without a ventilator, and should be able to use his arms, but the use of his hands is in question at the moment. He may be able to manage large movements, but he is unlikely to be able to use his hands for any delicate movements. And below his arms, everything is paralysed."  
  
General Hammond's face grew pale. This was not the news he was hoping for. He had always been very fond of Jack O'Neill, hell, sometimes he thought of him as a son. Not only was SG1 the best unit he had, its personnel were friends not just subordinates. He wouldn't wish this injury on the least likeable member of his staff anyway. This was just awful. In some ways worse than losing team members completely, when a member of his team died in action, in some ways this was worse. The only thing worse than having something taken away, was having it given back broken.  
  
"You say permanent damage, Janet. But, I mean, is there any chance that all his injuries are just bruising, and he will get better in time?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Sir. The X-rays are quite clear. Colonel O'Neill spine is severely damaged at around the C5/C6 area."  
  
"Does in the rest of the team know yet?"  
  
"Major Carter suspects what the injuries are, Sir. That's why she didn't move him at the scene of the accident. If she had tried to move him, he would be dead. I think Teal'C knows it's serious, but Daniel is in denial at the moment. I thought he might suffer from delayed shock, but that hasn't happened yet. I'm keeping a close eye on him, just in case. He somehow feels responsible for what has happened. From what Major Carter says he wanted to stay on, to study the temple ruins, but Colonel O'Neill wanted to come home after the first minor quake. This could have happened at any time. That planet is seriously unstable."  
  
"I'll debrief Major Carter and Teal'C now and leave Daniel until you discharge him then."  
  
  
  
General Hammond gave all of SG1 extended leave. As the weeks went by, Colonel O'Neill's diagnosis of C5/C6 was confirmed. General Hammond and rest of SG1 went to see him. At first, he was unconscious, and on the ventilator as the swelling stopped him breathing. During later visits, he was able to talk to them. The first thing he did was to reassure Daniel that nothing that had happened was his fault.  
  
"Think about it, Danny Boy," he said, "I'm the commanding officer. If I had said let's go, we would have gone. The decision was mine and mine alone." The visits had to be kept very short. It was obvious that Jack was really easily tired.  
  
General Hammond called a meeting of the three members of SG1. "I'm going to have to do something with three of you. I can't have my best individuals out of action any longer. I know Colonel O'Neill's absence is going to affect you deeply, but we've got to move on. I don't want to put another member in with you at the moment, so I'll have to switch you around, for a while anyway. Daniel, I need you to be a roving team member, on hand to translate any inscriptions and so on that we find. Major Carter and Teal'C, you will stayed together and join SG6 for the moment. They are understaffed, due to Captain Wilson's injury. You know Colonel Franks. Their CO?" Sam and Teal'C nodded. They both knew Colonel Franks, and respected him. They had both worked with him on joint missions with SG1.  
  
None of the members of SG1 wanted to split up, but they could see the wisdom of General Hammond's decision. It didn't make sense to have all three of them on down time any more. Especially if Colonel O'Neill's injuries were going to take some time to heal. None of them wanted to believe that he was out of the team permanent. But as the weeks went by it was obvious that Colonel O'Neill would never be fit enough for off world activities any more.  
  
Sam and Daniel went to see him regularly, but found it very distressing. Seeing their previously independent CO being spoon-fed by a nurse only reinforced their appreciation of the severity of his condition.  
  
It was more difficult for Teal'C to see his friend. Sam and Daniel had to sneak him in, hiding the tattoo on his forehead under a large hat. Teal'C was unfamiliar with such injuries. A Jaffa who was injured in such a way would have soon died. They didn't have the medical technology to keep such warriors alive.  
  
They were all worried about the psychological effect that the injuries would have on Colonel O'Neill. When they visited him he seemed to be cheerful and positive about the future; he realised how lucky he had been. What they didn't see were the nightmares that he had when his team was absent.  
  
  
  
Some months passed. General Hammond, Sam, Daniel and Teal'C regularly went see Colonel O'Neill. His progress was slow, but he did seem to be regaining some control of his hands.  
  
Daniel was surprised at the way Jack seemed to be adapting to his new way of life and said so. Jack went very thoughtful. "Well, in some ways its like the military; I get told when to wake up, when and what to eat - hell, they even feed me here if I like it or not, but the food is very good - better than the rations we get off world. I've slept in enough shared barrack accommodation for that not to bother me either. The guys in here are really good people." He paused and Daniel could see the emotion flooding his face. "If this is payback for what I did to Charlie...and Sara... then I feel that it's my duty somehow to put up with whatever happens, without whinging or getting too depressed - I think I did all that when Charlie died. At least most of me is still alive and I plan to stay as alive as possible!"  
  
One day Sam had gone on her own. "Hey Sam, come over here! Come and see this!" Colonel Jack O'Neill was in a very good mood. Sam looked. She couldn't see anything. "No, look closer. Get your face in here!" How close did he want her to get it? This was getting embarrassing. "Carter, I'm very flattered that you think I've got something else in mind, but I want you to look at my hand! My thumb! Look! Can you see it? It moved. If I can get it to move half an inch, then I can have an electric wheelchair. I've had a go in one and I can manoeuvre it using the control I've got in my arm, but they want me to use my fingers and thumb. When I get my own, I'll be able to get around and steer it by myself. I got my finger working last week. I'll be zipping around this place in no time."  
  
The next time she saw him, Jack had got his electric wheelchair; he was well strapped in, as he couldn't keep his balance. But he was making the most of it. He seemed to be the ringleader of a gang. They seem to be terrorising the rest of the ward. Holding races around obstacle courses consisting of other peoples' chairs, beds, and nurses. Much to Sam's surprise this behaviour did not seem to be frowned upon. When she asked one of the nurses she was told that such behaviour usually improved the morale of all the patients, even the ones too badly injured to take part. As long as it didn't get out of hand, most people didn't interfere. In fact, the wheelchairs didn't go fast enough to cause much damage and were very stable - no one had ever heard of one falling over! Obviously the wheelchairs didn't go fast enough for Jack. In addition to his proficiency in the wheelchair, the extra movement in his hands meant that Jack could also feed himself - if somewhat messily.  
  
Small achievement seemed to make so much difference to him. Sam only hoped that the progress would continue. It was going to be long road. They didn't see much chance of him going home at the moment. Since Sara left him, he had no one at home to look after him. Jack didn't want Sara to be told. It had been so many years since they had been together. Jack had no desire to drag her into the situation. He didn't even want her to seen him like this.  
  
Jack's friends became aware of a woman, looking after a few of the patients on Jack's ward. "This is Deb," said Jack, "she's the chief physiotherapist and slave driver round here. She makes us do far more work than General Hammond ever could." They could all see the improvement in Jack's condition, which had obviously been brought about by Deb's hard work.  
  
"We are hoping to get Jack moved out soon," said Deb, "the powers that be like to leave places here for civilians. So, as soon as military patients don't need our very specialised facilities any more, they are moved to the veterans' unit. Jack needs more occupational therapy than medical care. That's help with everyday life. Getting dressed, eating, that sort of thing. Jack doesn't need any more constant medical treatment. His place on the ward will be needed by another seriously injured individual soon, so the sooner we get him moved out the better it will be all round."  
  
Privately General Hammond asked Deb what Jack's future was going to be like. Deb replied that Jack would always need help, as he would never be strong enough in his upper body to compensate for the total paralysis in his lower body.  
  
"He's been divorced for years, what sort of paid help is available?"  
  
"Private nurses are expensive, but the veterans' unit has a register of good ones. We aren't talking about the immediate future, however, because Jack will need to work hard for another few months before we can even think of a staged discharge. He has got the right attitude though. I can only think of one or two individuals who have faced his sort of injury with such stoicism. He just seems to accept everything that has happened. If you ask him he just says something like 'been in worse situations' - I know he's in the military - but some of the situations must have been pretty bad if they were worse than this!"  
  
General Hammond laughed. Some of the situations had been way worse than this. He had died once and another time very nearly become host to a Goa'uld; a fate worse than death!  
  
So Jack O'Neill moved into an apartment in the veterans' unit. It was military, but with more freedom and fewer regulations - not that Jack wasn't used to regulations. Jack's apartment housed four patients and a staff member, a medical sergeant called Andrew, who looked after them and tried to keep them in order.  
  
After Jack moved Janet Fraiser felt confident enough to bring Cassie to see him. Cassie had been missing him even though she was used to his prolonged absences, but Janet didn't want to upset her and so upset Jack as well. She needn't have worried. As most children seem to, she accepted the changes to Jack as a normal part of life, and loved messing about in his electric wheelchair!  
  
Everyone just slipped into a new routine. Jack worked hard at his physiotherapy, Daniel joined in with any team that needed him and Sam and Teal'C joined SG6 on what appeared to be a permanent basis.  
  
Then a visitor started kicking up some dust!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
As usual, please let me know what you think, or that you want some more, (or don't) or just that you've read it. 


	3. Proposal

"Off-world activation!"  
  
Everyone jumped to their positions.  
  
"It's the Tok'Ra, Sir"  
  
"Open the iris. It's been a long time since we saw anyone from the Tok'Ra. I hope it's Jacob, Major Carter"  
  
"Yes, Sir. It's been months since I've even had a message from him. I've tried sending messages, but you can't tell someone over the phone when something like this happens. And the Tok'Ra said he couldn't be contacted. I hope everything's okay with him."  
  
As Jacob Carter walked down the ramp from the disengaged wormhole, Sam ran up it to greet him.  
  
"Hi, Dad. How are you and Selmak?"  
  
Jacob laughed "All the better for seeing you, Sammy. Everything seems to be quiet in this neck of the woods - SG1 and Colonel O'Neill haven't caused us any trouble for months! I hope the mission I've been given to do on this visit won't change that. " One look at Sam's face made the laughter die in his throat. "What's the matter, Sam, what has happened?"  
  
Her father's concern brought everything back and Sam could only just hold back the tears as she retold what had taken place all those moths ago.  
  
"I've been on a planet well off the Stargate network, helping to organise a resistance to a minor Goa'uld Lord. It's taken me months to get it off the ground and even longer to get back - we couldn't use faster than light ships in case the Goa'uld noticed our presence. I feel really bad about this now, I should have been here."  
  
"There was no way you have known, Jacob," Said General Hammond. "But Sam can take you over to see him as soon as you like!"  
  
"Just let me get into some earth style clothes and we can go!"  
  
Meanwhile, Jack already had a visitor. It was Sara. She had arrived at about two o'clock and had immediately come to Jack's room and sat down, in tears, by his bed. Ow, crap! This he did not need! His emotions were difficult enough to cope with, without Sara coming down here and making him think about Charlie.  
  
"Oh Jack," said Sara, "Are you in a lot of pain?"  
  
"No, not now. They kept me pretty well out of it at first and now things have settled down mostly. I didn't expect to see you here. I sort of thought you wouldn't be told. I mean I didn't think anyone would be told to tell you. not that you shouldn't know or anything." He was gibbering.  
  
"It's okay, Jack. I kind of found out by accident. I still have an insurance policy on you and they wrote to say why they couldn't pay out! It should have been cancelled when we divorced and it wasn't good for incidents at 'work' either."  
  
"Slimy small print!" They laughed, not happy laughter, resigned." Tight- fisted insurance company!" Then they sat in silence for some time. Sara wasn't reacting in the way Jack thought she would. She was being nice to him. She hadn't been 'nice to Jack' for ages - even before Charlie died. So, Jack had to pick at the scar that they shared. "Serves me right, huh?"  
  
"Well you always knew that the military wasn't a nice safe desk job."  
  
Had she deliberately misunderstood? He had to get it out in the open. "No, I mean for Charlie. You know I always blamed myself"  
  
Sara looked shocked. She had known that Jack's state of mind had been pretty unbalanced after Charlie's death. "You didn't do this because of Charlie?"  
  
"Hell, NO. It was just an accident at work - I fell off a goddamn cliff and landed exactly as I was taught not to. But there were times back then that this sort of thing would have been exactly the type of pay back I would have wished on myself, except that it wouldn't have done anyone any good, heroic self sacrifice was more appealing. But, I mean, well, didn't you ever wish."  
  
"No, Jack. No matter how Charlie died, I could never want you to pay like this."  
  
"You seemed pretty pissed when you left. I thought you wanted to run me down with your car."  
  
"I left because you shut me out of what you were going through, even though I was going through most of it as well."  
  
"Untouchable Jack."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I was very dumb."  
  
"Has it taken this made you realise that?"  
  
"No, I realise it the moment you walked out of the door. I was just too dumb to phone you up and too proud to beg you to come back - and I didn't know if you would have wanted to. You were right to be angry."  
  
"Back then, all I wanted was to hear you say you needed me."  
  
"I was exceedingly dumb."  
  
Sara began to cry again. "Oh Jack, I'm sure we could to work something out. I really feel I need to do something here. We had something good for a while. Has so much happened that we can't get it back?"  
  
Jack looked at Sara and remembered why he had wanted her in the first place. But he couldn't make her pay for another of his mistakes. And his life had moved on, even if Sara's hadn't. He wasn't the same person he was back then. If he wanted anyone to look after him now , it wasn't Sara.  
  
"It has now. This accident has put paid to any chance we had of making a go of it. Our relationship would obviously be pretty rocky start off with, to have me like this is just pushing things too far. I wish we had had this conversation before, before this happened. I should have done something, let my guard down for a minute or two. Maybe then we could have done something to make you and me an us again. But it is too late Sara, I can't make you pay like this. But I'm really glad that you came in to see me. It's given me a chance to explain how I feel about Charlie's death. I do take the blame. It was all my fault. I wish I had asked you to come back to me years ago. I know now that if I had found the courage to do that, we would be OK. We could have made it OK again. But no, not now. I couldn't make you look after me like this. You've done enough, been through enough. I know you would do it, but I've hurt you too much. What you feel for me is duty, not love anymore."  
  
"Wow, Jack. I'm not sure I realised that, but it is true. Are you sure you haven't done something to your brain? You were never much of a deep thinker!" This time the laughter was genuine. And that happened for a long time either.  
  
Jack and Sara were able at last to talk through the death of their son, calmly, without screaming or becoming withdrawn, without giving or taking the blame. The atmosphere between them was better than it had been for years and Jack was grateful. But it had also been incredibly tiring emotionally.  
  
It was about six o'clock in the evening when Sara left. Not long after Jack was about to ask to lie down for a while, when Jacob and Sam arrived. Even Sam, who had seen him recently, thought Jack looked drained, but Jacob Carter was absolutely appalled at the state of his friend. Jack had lost about 50lb and all his muscle tone since Jacob last saw him. He seemed to have aged about 30 years.  
  
"Jack, you look...."  
  
"Like hell? Yeah, I'm afraid I'm feeling it today. I overdid things in physio this morning and it's wiped me out. But seeing you is a great tonic. Howya been doing?" He didn't want to speak about Sara just yet.  
  
"I'm fine, no problems, just a bit surprised to find you in this state. I wish I could have been contacted earlier. I came as soon as they told me Sam had been leaving urgent sounding messages."  
  
"I hoped something might have been done with a healing device," said Sam, "But the Tok'Ra said it wouldn't help in this sort of case."  
  
"No I'm afraid a severely damaged spinal cord is beyond the scope of that gadget." Jacob suddenly jumped up. "This guy is out on his fee... backside. Come on folks; let him get some rest. We can come back tomorrow. " He directed them all out of the apartment and abruptly they were gone! Andrew, the sergeant, came in with a tray of coffee mugs and looked around in surprise.  
  
"Wow, they got out of here quickly!"  
  
"I don't think Jacob could stand to see me like this. " Jacob's reaction had hurt. Jack looked dreadful, worse than Andrews had ever seen him. Andrews had seen that Jack was exceptionally tired before these visitors arrived and he had a couple of tablets and a glass of water already with him on the tray.  
  
"Take these, Jack. You need some sleep." Jack didn't even try to argue. Andrews took him to his room and put him to bed. When Andrews went in to check on him 10 minutes later, he was fast asleep. He made a note not to wake Jack up in the morning, but to let him sleep in.  
  
Meanwhile, the others drove back to the mountain. Jacob was very agitated. "I've just remembered something," he told them all, "I'll have to go back straight away."  
  
Sam tried to calm him down. "He was really tired today, Dad....He hasn't looked that bad for ages....He's coping really well and they are really pleased with his progress....he has most of the feeling back in his arms and hands and he can use them a little better each time I see him..." She realised she was babbling. Jacob didn't say much, but it was obvious to Sam that he couldn't wait to be as far from Jack as possible.  
  
In fact, Jacob wasn't keen to get away from anything. Rather he wanted to rush towards something - the Tok'Ra council. But he couldn't tell anyone about why in case it didn't work out. Selmak though it would be okay and kept telling Jacob not to worry.  
  
You know we are not heartless. Most of the Tok'Ra respect O'Neill, even though he keeps mixing us up with the Goa'uld. And some of the Tok'Ra have not been exactly fair to him in the past.  
  
As soon as they reached the mountain and he had clearance from General Hammond, Jacob went straight to the gate room and was gone.  
  
"That was a flying visit," said the General, "He looked like he left the dinner on at home! He never did say what his mission here was about. It couldn't have been important."  
  
"He upset Colonel O'Neill by rushing off," Sam confessed, "He didn't look so good today when we got there, he looked a lot worse when we left."  
  
To everyone's surprise, Jacob was back the next afternoon. And immediately set off to see Jack again. Sam wanted to go as well to make sure her father didn't do any further damage to Colonel O'Neill's fragile morale, but Jacob would have none of it and told her to get on with her work and not to treat the Colonel as if his brain had stopped working too.  
  
Andrews was apprehensive when he saw Jacob through the door window. "I hope you've got more time today!" As he opened the door, he saw General Carter's uniform and blanched.  
  
Jacob looked at him sternly. He had to stop Selmak from making his eyes glow at him! "Yes, I've got a lot of time today, SERGEANT, but I will need some privacy." Andrews hadn't realised the night before that Jacob was (or rather used to be) military. He showed Jacob to Jack's room where Jack was watching a ball game they had recorded for him the previous evening.  
  
"Hey, Jacob, I didn't expect you back so soon!" Jack had slept 20 hours straight and was now feeling on much better form.  
  
"I'm sorry about last night, Jack. I didn't stop to think how it would look - rushing out like that. " Although Jacob could see the improvement he still felt awful for making Jack feel bad.  
  
"You haven't come back just to apologise." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Got me there. I've come to make you a proposal. You don't have to say yes, and I don't need an answer today, but I will need your decision tomorrow - unfortunately that's all the time we've got. Dernak can't last much longer than that and Ashmel won't be able to wait."  
  
"Stop beating around the bush, Jacob, just come out with it! But I don't know what you think I'm capable of right now!"  
  
"You're capable of becoming a host, Jack."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Shocked? Surprised? Disappointed? Saw it coming a mile off? Tell me.  
  
Apologies - I know it gets pretty slushy in the middle but I couldn't see Jack being injured like that and Sara not wanting to be there. J/S shippers - sorry, not in this story. 


	4. Pros and Cons

Pros and cons  
  
Jack's jaw nearly became dislocated as it dropped and he lost all power of speech for a while. "Holy cow, Jacob! Holy cow.Me a Snakehead! ** Expletive Deleted** . Last resort! . Over my dead . nearly dead anyway." He kept muttering and swearing quietly for some time. His heart rate had soared in near panic. All his nerves seemed to scream "No, don't even think about it!" His mind was in total tumult. If he had been able to run, walk, hell, crawl away he would have. Surely Jacob wasn't going to get him infested with a goa'uld? Stop, Jack, think straight. There was no Jaffa around to be carrying a prim'ta and why would Selmak want him, now that he had Jacob as a host?  
  
Jack's heart rate slowly returned to something near normal and he started to control his breathing. Jacob was seriously offering him a way out. So that he could start to fight the Goa'uld again? So that he could join SG1 again? So that he could join his team and fight the good fight against earth's enemies? Save the earth? Instead of sitting here. Watching his muscles waste away. Seeing the pity in people's eyes. Feeling useless, helpless. Having to be dressed, cleaned, fed. They said his hands would improve, but he still couldn't grip a fork long enough to get food from his plate to his mouth.  
  
Be back to normal. No. Be physically back to normal at the cost of having a snake in his head. Seeing his thoughts. Speaking through his mouth. Controlling his body. Was it some sneaky Tok'Ra trick? He'd seen enough of those. Or had Jacob just suggested it without the Tok'Ra being involved at all.  
  
"Would the Tok'Ra go for that?" he whispered.  
  
"I wouldn't have put it to you if I hadn't checked it with the Tok'Ra council first. They sent me to earth to find a host. That was my mission here. Having earth hosts reinforces the alliance. Some ailing politician or statesman was what was originally planned. The council thought that having a host from the SGC itself made up for the fact that it was you. They can find another host for Ashmel somewhere, but I knew it wouldn't be fair to suggest it to you and then have them veto it."  
  
" Jacob, tell me, what's it like having a snake in your head?"  
  
"It isn't a goa'uld, Jack. It's a symbiote - give and take from both sides. Selmak is stronger, mentally. He could take me over, like a goa'uld, but he wouldn't want to."  
  
"Jolinar took Sam over."  
  
"That was under very exceptional circumstances. Jolinar would have died. Moreover, she did give up her life for Sam afterwards. Selmak's given me a hell of a lot - apart from my health back. He's good company too. You know the downside - you have to share your mind and body, although you body hasn't exactly been obeying your commands recently. And it is for good, Jack. Separation is hard on the host, but it's worse for the symbiote. The only reason the Tok'Ra did it for Skaara and Klorel was because Skaara was taken by force. You couldn't just use Ashmel to heal you and then try to get out of the deal."  
  
"Do you share everything?"  
  
"Pretty much. It's hard to keep a secret in one head."  
  
"They would know EVERYTHING?" Jack had one particular secret on mind!  
  
"Um, Jack, You know how 'proper', Anise is. She thought I should know about you and Sam. If it takes zatarc testing to find out you must have it under control. I know you wouldn't hurt her. You worried about me finding out?"  
  
"Not any more. Obviously. Tell me about it, Selmak." Jacob was surprised. It was the first time he could remember Jack wanting to talk to one of the Tok'Ra directly.  
  
Jacob bowed his head to let Selmak take control. "I have had many hosts. I believe that they have all benefited by being joined - not necessarily because they were joined with me. I like and care deeply for my current host. He is a wise and sensitive man and a brave warrior. I can understand your fear and hatred of the Goa'uld. However, we are not the same - not even as much as you are the same as your human enemies. Out beliefs are fundamentally different. I am not a god and I do not want anyone to believe or act as if I am one. I know that sometimes you have felt that the Tok'Ra have not treated you equitably, but you are very young compared to us."  
  
"The Nox said that too."  
  
"Yes, but I am not Nox either. They are closer to gods than I."  
  
"It must have been really hard asking for me... knowing how I feel about snake-heads."  
  
"No, I had no doubts about the rightness of this course of action. Nevertheless, your insight does you credit, it was hard for Jacob. He is still new to the Tok'Ra."  
  
"After this long!"  
  
"Ask again when we have been together 100 years!"  
  
"I've got to ask the obvious. Would a Tok'Ra be able to fix my back? I assume you wouldn't be bothering otherwise."  
  
"It is well within the capabilities of a Tok'Ra to repair the damage, but the blending may take some days. It is easier to repair new injuries and sicknesses. Infestations such as viruses are the easiest."  
  
"Days sounds fast to me!"  
  
They talked until it was time for dinner. Andrews had ordered extra food for the guest and Jacob joined him and the four patients for the meal. The conversation was awkward. Andrews knew he had overstepped the mark with General Carter and was embarrassed about it. In addition, Andrews hadn't liked Jacob the night before and thought there was something odd about him - little did he know! And although he hadn't rushed off again it was clear that he had said something to Jack that had perturbed him. Andrews tried to keep Jack in the common room with the others, but Jack insisted on going back to his room with Jacob and shutting the door.  
  
"Can you arrange for George, Daniel, Sam, Teal'C and Janet to come and see me first thing tomorrow?"  
  
"No problem, Jack. Just don't take too long deciding. Let's say I come round at 2pm for your answer. Ashmel's host is fading fast."  
  
"What's he like?"  
  
"Well for a start, Dernak is a she not a he. Originally from a planet about 120 light years from earth, nearer the centre of the galaxy. She was very beautiful in her youth and it still shows. She is what you would term 'a really classy lady'. Her parents were high in the government of her planet. Very upper class upbringing. She has been getting sicker for the last couple of months. Ashmel has done his best but he can only do so much for a human body."  
  
"And of course a sarcophagus is out of the question."  
  
"Yes. You saw what one did to Daniel. The Tok'Ra won't touch one."  
  
"What's Ashmel like?" "Ashmel is a scientist and is very talented."  
  
"I don't seem to be able to get away from scientists."  
  
"Ashmel is a good friend of mine," said Selmak, "a true Tok'Ra and an exceptional person."  
  
The conversation carried on for a little while with Jack, Jacob and Selmak taking part actively. Well that is one change for the good, remarked Selmak to Jacob, privately, At least he will talk to me now.  
  
At 10 o'clock, Andrews knocked at the door. Selmak let Jacob take control. "Come in."  
  
"It's okay, Andrews," said Jack, "They're going now." Andrews gave him an odd look. THEY - whoops he had better watch himself!  
  
When Jacob had gone, Jack was put to bed, but he lay awake for a long time - it was a good job he had lots of sleep the night before! He had learned a lot about the Tok'Ra over the last few hours, but could he overcome his prejudice and forget the injustices he believed he had suffered at the hands of the Tok'Ra?  
  
And could he believe they were nothing like the Goa'uld?  
  
And could he become a 'Snake-Head'??  
  
First thing for Jack had become about 8 o'clock, so he was still asleep when Andrews came into his room at 6 the next morning. He was starting to get rather curious about Colonel O'Neill's weird friends. The military people he could understand, but then there was the huge man who never took his hat off, the geeky archaeologist, the little girl who definitely didn't come from round here and now that General with strange eyes. And they had started arriving way too early. He had four seriously disabled men to get up. Andrews got Jack up, clean, dressed and ready for his visitors and then went to see to breakfast.  
  
"Has Jacob talked to you?"  
  
"No, Jack," said General Hammond, "He said you would want to tell us what he said yourself."  
  
"Well, I'll just jump straight in - The Tok'Ra are willing to have me be a host. I wanted your opinions before I decide what to do."  
  
Their reactions were nearly as intense as his had been the day before. They sat dumbstruck for ages.  
  
Teal'C finally broke the silence. "I believe this is a great trust they have shown to you, ONeill. You are not always courteous to the Tok'Ra."  
  
"I didn't realise what Dad was here for.. but it all makes sense now."  
  
"Jack," said Daniel, "You do know what you would be letting yourself in for, don't you? Are you seriously considering it?" He would never forget Sha're and her terror or Skaara and the look on his face when he was dragged away.  
  
"They have helped Jacob and he's still ... well, Jacob. Things look very differently to me now. I know you all think I'm doing really well and that. But which of you in my position would pass up the chance to walk away from all this?"  
  
Janet put her thoughts into words. "The life expectancy of someone with your injuries isn't too good, Colonel. Organs are often compromised and injuries to the lower part of your body can go undetected if you're not really careful. As a host, you could live for hundreds of years. But can you share your body and mind with another being?"  
  
"You're right about Jacob, Jack," said General Hammond, "When he's speaking there is no difference - except maybe an understanding of the Tok'Ra point of view. He hasn't changed. I wouldn't want to do it - but as you say - your perspective changes."  
  
"When Jacob or Selmak talk, everything seems so reasonable. But what if this Ashmel is more like Freya or whatshersnake, Anise? And what if I say that to one of them!!"  
  
"I believe the Tok'Ra are aware of your opinion on that matter, ONeill"  
  
"Yeah, you're right Teal'C. I've never kept that one secret. Carter, tell me how you feel about your time with Jolinar."  
  
"That wouldn't help here, Sir. Jolinar had to join without my co-operation - it didn't put me in the best frame of mind about her"  
  
"You sound like I just want you all to persuade me to go ahead with it. I need to take a balanced view. And Jolinar DID join without your co- operation, and I understand why - her life was in grave and immediate danger. But how much would it take for a Tok'Ra to do something I wouldn't like? Would his life have to be in the same kind of danger or would he just have to be slightly pissed at me? Or exactly where in the middle?"  
  
"I believe his life would have to be threatened, Sir. Jolinar didn't like what she had to do to me, but it was the only option open to her."  
  
"But how do you feel about it now, looking back at it?"  
  
"It felt dreadful at the time, Sir. But she did let me take control completely at times - to talk to you. She couldn't trust us, we had never even heard of the Tok'Ra then. The memories can be strange - disjointed and random at times. And many of them still don't mean too much to me. Her feelings for Martouf were very deep. They loved each other completely. And it involved their hosts. I don't know if that always happens of if they were a special case."  
  
Shit! That was another aspect Jack hadn't thought of at all. "What if I join and find myself involved with another snakehead?" He cared deeply for Sam and that was complicated enough without loving some snakehead as well!  
  
"And, hang on, Ashmel's current host, Dernak, is a woman. What if I found myself with the hots for a MALE SNAKEHEAD!" Strangely, all Jack's guests seemed to find that image highly amusing! He cared almost as deeply for Daniel and Teal'C as he did for Sam for that matter, but not like that. No, not like that at all.  
  
Jack took a deep breath and the effort reminded him why he was considering becoming a host at all. "I just don't know how long I can stand being like this. I've been active in the military for almost my whole adult life. Most of the time risking my life, jumping out of aeroplanes or through that damn Stargate, into God only knows what dangerous situations. I know retirement was creeping up on me, but I wanted to fish and do stuff, go up to the cabin with friends and chill out. I think it would be hard finding a friend who would be willing to do some of the stuff the medics have to do to me here." This was not jovial. Jacks friends tried to look him in the eye, but only Teal'C could hold his gaze. Jack wasn't sure if this was because he knew what Jack meant and was willing or because he didn't have a clue what sort of things the medics had to do. Somehow, Jack thought it was the former and was grateful to the silent Jaffa. Their bond went deep.  
  
Daniel had grave misgivings about Jack being a host, but this insight into Jack's new way of life made him reconsider. "In my book, Jack, you deserve to take any way out of this that you're offered. Being host to one of the Tok'Ra can't be as bad as what you're going through."  
  
"Thanks, Danny. If you can look at it like that, I'm sure I can!"  
  
They all knew Jack had made up his mind. 


	5. Host

Jacob arrived as he had arranged.  
  
"Well, what's the verdict?"  
  
"Jacob, I can't damage the Earth/Tok'Ra relationship any further. I must accept their kind offer." Jack couldn't help fooling around. "Although that isn't my primary motivation. Heck, this could ruin the relationship for good!"  
  
"I'm glad to hear it, Jack. Now we have to think of a way to get you back without arousing suspicion."  
  
"I can deal with some of that, Jacob," said General Hammond, "Jack has just given us some important information about his last mission. He must return to the base for immediate debriefing. I'll think up reason to delay his return for as long as I can. Then he'll have to have a miraculous recovery - Dr. Fraiser, you'll have to work on that!"  
  
"Yes, Sir!" The excitement of the moment was catching. It was taking on the feel of a full scale rescue mission.  
  
Andrews almost panicked when he realised what was happening. He had never known a patient in Colonel O'Neill's condition try to break out. Even with two Generals telling him to let them take the Colonel, he needed clearance. Jacob was annoyed at the waste of time, but realised that he was dealing with earth military again. The authorisation took ages. At last the relevant papers were signed and Dr. Fraiser had been told in no uncertain terms what an incompetent medical officer she was, allowing a man in O'Neill's condition to be driven all that way. The briefing should be done here, under strict supervision. This could cause untold damage. Janet wondered what their reaction to Colonel O'Neill's imminent complete recovery would be!  
  
Janet did insist that they were allowed to take Jack in an ambulance. The comment about the long drive made her realise that Jack might be uncomfortable in a car. It was a good job they did. Even in the ambulance, the journey was very hard. Jack was exhausted by the time they got back to the mountain. At last they were in the gate room.  
  
"Looks bigger than I remember."  
  
"That's because you're sitting down. We've got to go, Jack, this has taken far longer than I planned." Without even having time to say goodbye to anyone Jack was wheeled up the ramp by Jacob. Selmak advised against anyone else coming. Even with only Jack going this was tricky, diplomatically speaking, for the Tok'Ra council.  
  
Jack didn't realise that his paralysed back and legs could hurt so much as the went through the event horizon. Obviously wormholes did strange things to your body, but Jack supposed that they hadn't done the "traveller with broken back" experiment before. Coming out the other side was even worse. The chair nearly got away from Jacob, and he only just managed to stop it from bumping down the stairs leading from the Tok'Ra 'gate.  
  
"Sorry, Jack, I guess I'm in a bit of a hurry."  
  
"It's okay, Jacob, just do what ya gotta."  
  
"Welcome O'Neill," Jack recognised Garshaw of the Tok'Ra council. "We are glad that you have arrived in time. Ashmel has not yet left Dernak. Bring him this way, Selmak."  
  
They went down several corridors, fabricated in the usual Tok'Ra fashion by crystals, and eventually came to a brightly lit room with a large medical table and various pieces of medical equipment. A very old woman lay on one side of the table.  
  
"Before Jacob became Selmak's host, he was able to talk to the previous host. This is the usual way, but Dernak is no longer able to speak or hear, so Ashmel cannot either. However they were both aware of the plans that were made for O'Neill, and they were willing for this to happen." Jack got the impression that Garshaw wasn't quite so willing.  
  
The manoeuvred Jack next to Dernak and rolled them both to face each other.  
  
"Are you able to hold Dernak's head, O'Neill?" said Garshaw , "Ashmel will then be able to sense your presence and intensions." Jack did as he was told, trying to keep his thoughts as positive as possible. These guys were doing him such a big favour. He didn't know how long he could have stood being like that. Just keep thinking friendly thoughts.  
  
"Open your mouth, Jack." Jacob advised.  
  
Oh, yeah, gotta do that!  
  
Then, whoosh. Ashmel left Dernak and entered Jack through the back of his throat! Jack gagged briefly, then passed out.  
  
The medical team moved Jack to a bed and hooked him up to monitors, while other Tok'Ra wrapped Dernak's body in a shroud and took it away.  
  
"Well?" asked Garshaw.  
  
"Ashmel is fine. The blending may take longer than usual, but readings are all within normal parameters."  
  
Garshaw turned to Selmak. "I hope you know what you are doing. If I needed a new host O'Neill would be the LAST resort."  
  
Two days later, Jack woke up. Jacob had hardly left his side. He felt he needed to be there for Jack, especially as he woke. At first he wasn't very coherent. He started to mutter and jerk his head slightly.  
  
"Jack, wake up. Everything is fine. You're okay."  
  
"Jacob? That you? I had a weird dream, I thought I was a.. That wasn't a dream, right?"  
  
"No, Jack, but you're okay. I have to speak to Ashmel."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Just relax, Ashmel will do it at first, until you learn."  
  
"Okay, Jacob. I trust you."  
  
"Selmak! I had to wake him up! I have not healed all the injuries yet. This human has disturbing mental images. He has very violent thoughts. He thinks I have done him a great injustice. I have never seen such things before. Has the blending somehow caused this?"  
  
"No, he is a warrior, Ashmel. And his experiences of the Tok'Ra have not been favourable ones. Don't judge him too soon. Let Jacob speak to him."  
  
"Jacob, this is too weird. I can see and hear but I'm not there, in it."  
  
"I know, Jack. It'll settle down. But you've got to go back to sleep."  
  
"What's wrong? Can't he fix me? Let me up!" Jack struggled to get up and only succeeded in falling on the floor. "Oh, crap, he couldn't do it! Now I'm stuck like this only with him in my head!"  
  
"NO, Jack, keep still! It's just taking a little more time than we estimated. Ashmel's doing a first-rate job. Give it a chance." Jack stopped struggling and let Jacob get him back on the bed. He lay still again, and then an uneasy look crossed his face.  
  
"Ashmel doesn't like me." He sounded like the new boy at school.  
  
"Ashmel has never been blended with a warrior like you before, O'Neill," said Selmak. "Your violent memories are a little disturbing. As Jacob says, these things take time. Few Tok'Ra and hosts have an immediate strong affinity. Even if they get to choose each other before the time comes. Rest now. Let Ashmel complete the healing. You will both feel better then. Ashmel, be calm, this human will be a loyal host if you let him."  
  
It was another three days before Selmak would let Jack and Ashmel wake up completely. Blending normally only took a couple of hours before the pair could be revived, to continue the blending while awake. Jacob and Selmak decided that Jack needed extra time to heal and regain the strength he had lost over months of inactivity. Finally they let the two of them wake up.  
  
Jack spoke first.  
  
"Hey, Jacob, you here again? Is the blending done? Is Ashmel finished this time?" He was much calmer than before.  
  
"Yes, Jack. It appears to have gone very well. You look back to your old self. Let the medic do some tests." The medical Tok'Ra made sure that Jack could feel and move his arms, hands, legs and feet.  
  
"Hey, that feels so good," he said as he drew his legs up one at a time then stretched them down again and wiggled his toes.  
  
"Let me help you sit up. You may be a bit dizzy at first." Jacob got his arm round Jack's shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position.  
  
"Whoa, all the blood's rushed outta my head!" Jack sank back onto the pillows.  
  
"Don't take things too fast. Ashmel can only do so much while you were unconscious. The two of you need to work at co-operation and fine control now. How are you feeling Ashmel?"  
  
Jack couldn't work out how to give control of his body to the symbiote, but Ashmel was too polite to take control without being asked.  
  
"Jack, just relax like before. Ashmel, you can take over then," Jacob said after a while.  
  
"Thank you, Jacob. I am adjusting in a satisfactory manner and my host is now in perfect health, apart from that temporary drop in blood pressure. I failed to make the adjustment quickly enough, for which I apologise. This host is very different from any other I have had and I did not have an opportunity to speak to him before blending. That would have made the process easier. The situation will need some adjustments from both of us."  
  
It was strange, for Jacob, to hear Ashmel's refined voice coming out of Jack's mouth. They all spent the next hour getting the newly joined pair walking around talking to each other in their head, and trying to swap control back and forth. Jack's prolonged immobility had caused the blending to take much more time than usual. Normal blending only took a few hours and when a goa'uld took over by force the whole process could take less than a minute if the host didn't fight. Jacob needed to keep a close eye on them in case there were are unforeseen long term effects. Tok'Ra did not normally wait 6 months before blending with an injured individual, or perform surgery on them first.  
  
Ashmel?  
  
Yes, Colonel O'Neill.  
  
Thank you. This was quite a thing you've done for me. I'm sorry about Dernak.  
  
Her death was inevitable, Colonel O'Neill. She was 257 year old and her health had been failing for some time.  
  
Do you think you could call me Jack?  
  
Eventually, Colonel O'Neill. 


	6. Resistance

Resistance  
  
AN - I think things were going too smoothly!  
  
Thanks to all reviewers, now I write too I know how important it is.  
  
As this is chapter 6 there are just two more chapters to go. They are written and ready to go so do you want them now or do you like suspense?  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Jack had no problem taking control when Ashmel released it, but couldn't get the knack of giving it back.  
  
"It's like playing with a ball, Jack." Jacob explained, "It's like one of you throws the ball and the other catches it. When you won't throw it, Ashmel has to pull it out of your hands, and that isn't friendly."  
  
Jacob thought that he knew what the problem really was. Jack couldn't let his guard down to trust Ashmel enough. This was blocking the mechanism and Ashmel was just too polite to take control before it was fully released. He couldn't tell Ashmel to 'snatch' without letting Jack hear as well. Telling the Tok'Ra to grab control from Jack, without full permission would make Jack trust them even less.  
  
Ashmel needed to be a little less polite though. Dernak had been such a lady; gentle, polite, refined, educated and a true diplomat. The etiquette of the blending had been so easy for her to learn and put into practice. Jack O'Neill couldn't have been more different as a human being. His work as an undercover operative had been almost dehumanising at times and well, he had never been much of a gentleman or a diplomat!  
  
Their individual needs were very different as well. Ashmel insisted that there were scientific projects that needed to be completed as soon as possible. However Jack wanted to get back to the SGC as quickly as he could. The discussions soon became arguments.  
  
I have two projects in particular that should not be delayed any longer, Colonel O'Neill.  
  
I've been away from the SGC for over 6 months. I need to go back now.  
  
Considering your prolonged absence, there can hardly be anything urgently requiring your attention, Colonel O'Neill. In contrast, my scientific research will save the lives of many Tok'Ra operatives, as soon as I am given the opportunity to complete the studies. And as soon as possible your Tau'ri comrades will benefit from my work as well.  
  
I need to go back to sort out some personal stuff. Even to himself, Jack sounded like a child who was not used to not getting his own way.  
  
Colonel O'Neill, let us stay here for three weeks to finish my most urgent studies. Then we may be able to go to earth for a while. Do you not see that it would be helpful to be among the Tok'Ra as you adjust to being a host? Jack did see, but he wasn't happy about it at all.  
  
In addition, Ashmel's fastidious nature was quite alien to Jack's. Jack was used to living rough and even though his way of eating wasn't that bad, table manners weren't at the top of his list of things to aid survival. Each time Jack started to talk with his mouth full or pick up some food in his hand rather than use his knife and fork, Ashmel seemed to be tutting inside his head. Even Jack's GRANDMOTHER hadn't been this bad.  
  
So instead of things getting better, they got steadily worse. Ashmel obviously took control while was they were working, but at other times Jack allowed Ashmel less and less control. While they were in the laboratory, conducting Ashmel's research, Jack stayed alert in case Ashmel 'tried anything'. And as soon as he was given control he held onto it for dear life and couldn't rest, let alone sleep. Unused to the blending, he was exhausted after four days and began to experience problems usually associated with much more sever sleep deprivation. Under normal circumstances, Jack could go without sleep for several days without suffering too badly. Something was not right.  
  
Worst was the paranoia that Jack began to experience. Tok'Ra rooms had no doors, let alone locks. Always a private man, Jack felt like he was been watched all the time. In fact, with Ashmel in his head, he was, but he thought all the Tok'Ra were plotting against him. They knew that the blending was not going well. It was only a matter of time before Ashmel left him and some how killed him in the process. Jack could barely believe that Jacob had done this to him, then he naturally realised that Jacob was under Tok'Ra influence without realising.  
  
After the blending, Jack had been put on a high protein, high carbohydrate diet, to try to regain the weight and condition he had lost after the accident. But with no sleep and using so much nervous energy, he was losing weight, not gaining it. Jacob was becoming more and more concerned about both Jack and Ashmel. He was extremely reluctant to send them to earth, as Jack looked so dreadful. Jack took this as another sign that he has been duped into this blending.  
  
Jacob thought of one last plan - a break on an isolated planet with no population. It was a planet that the Tok'Ra had found and were planning to use it as a base if the present one was compromised. Jack and Jacob and their symbiotes would be the only ones there. There were shelters and plenty of supplies already there, ready to be used. Jacob thought that Jack trusted him and hoped the break would help him relax. He also managed to get hold of a couple of fishing rods, so that they could try their luck fishing the many lakes near the Stargate on the planet.  
  
Unfortunately, Jack was pretty far gone. He thought this was going to be the way to get rid of him. Jacob had to keep reassuring him as he led him to the Tok'Ra 'gate and then was almost forced to drag him through the event horizon.  
  
"Jack," Jacob yelled as they arrived, "will you take a break! There's no- one here but us. I'll take first watch and you get some sleep. I won't let Ashmel or Selmak do anything. I promise. I'm your friend, remember!" They made their way to a small shelter hidden from the 'gate by a thick patch of trees and bushes. Jack lay down one of the beds in the shelter and to Jacob's astonishment went immediately to sleep.  
  
Well, that at least should do some good. Jacob said to Selmak, He hasn't slept for days.  
  
I'm afraid it will take more than sleep to sort this pair out. They must learn to trust each other. How come it was so much easier for you and I?  
  
For a start, I didn't know anything about the Tok'Ra or the Goa'uld for that matter. And as we were under attack from the Goa'uld at the time, I had to learn to trust you, or put all of our lives in extra danger. Jack had been fighting the Goa'uld for years before he met a Tok'Ra, and then the first one he met had just invaded Sam. He would die to stop anything like that happening to her. It hurt his pride that he couldn't help her. And Anise hasn't done anything to improve his opinion either. That Tok'Ra seems to have a knack of telling him half truths and putting him in dangerous situations without telling him. And Freya practically jumping all over him doesn't give the impression that being a host is the best thing to promote sanity in a human! They both laughed, silently. They couldn't risk waking the other pair.  
  
As always, Jacob, you are right. Perhaps the Tok'Ra have done Colonel O'Neill yet another disservice. He might have been better of as he was. At least he had his sanity.  
  
Give them time Selmak. This break should help them both. If only he knew!  
  
Jacob and Selmak had learned the technique of letting one of them sleep while the other was on watch, so together they guarded Jack and Ashmel until they woke late the next day.  
  
"Hey, Jack. You hungry yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving."  
  
"Good. Selmak is a good cook. I just watch nowadays. Even my boiled water used to taste burned. Sam's Mom never used to let me in the kitchen at home. This is a Tok'Ra dish and it's really good." Jacob place the two dishes on the table and he and Jack sat down and began to eat.  
  
Don't put so much in your mouth at once.  
  
Forcryingoutloud - I'm hungry!  
  
It isn't good for your digestion.  
  
JUST GO AWAY.  
  
I can't, can I.  
  
Then just shut up and let me eat! The food somehow didn't taste so good any more, but this time Jack ate it just to annoy Ashmel.  
  
After the meal, Jacob got out the fishing gear. Jack hadn't noticed it in the equipment they had brought with them. He thought the long containers held tent poles or something. He was absolutely delighted. Fishing was one of his favourite pastimes.  
  
"Don't get too excited, there probably aren't anything like fish in any of the lakes."  
  
"Since when did that matter? Sometimes I don't catch any fish at my cabin. It doesn't stop me having a good time." So they walked to a small lake about a mile from the 'gate and set up for an afternoon fishing.  
  
Although they started fishing side by side the two men slowly worked there way apart. Jacob thought that Jack looked so happy that a little time on his own with Ashmel wouldn't do any harm. He was wrong.  
  
Colonel O'Neill, I can detect no sign of piscine life in this lake.  
  
Pardon me?  
  
There are no fish here.  
  
Oh. Okay.  
  
Should we not find something more productive to do?  
  
No.  
  
But, you will not catch any fish here.  
  
I wish you hadn't told me that, but it doesn't make any difference. It's the fishing that counts, not the number of fish I catch."  
  
That doesn't make any sense.  
  
It does to me and it's my trip.  
  
I have very important work to do. This is such a waste of time.  
  
Tough.  
  
Colonel O'Neill, please be reasonable. You cannot keep me away from my work to dangle a hook into an empty lake.  
  
Jack nearly said "How are you going to stop me" when he realised that Ashmel could stop him all too easily. Ashmel was going to take control - for good! He had to get away. He would go back to earth, up to his cabin. Jacob would never find him there. It was a sign of Jack's state of mind that he didn't think that a) he didn't have a GDO, b) General Hammond would stop him the second he walked through the 'gate c) he had no way of getting to the cabin and d) the cabin would be the first place on earth that anyone who knew Jack would look for him.  
  
Jack started running for the 'gate. He couldn't go straight towards it as that would have taken him back nearer Jacob, so he tried to go round the lake the other way. By the lake was a broad reed bed. Jack ran wide to avoid it, but unfortunately he didn't go wide enough and he ran straight into a patch of quicksand. He sank rapidly to his knees. All his training told him to keep still and call to Jacob for help. But Jack was not thinking straight at all. He tried to get his legs out of the bog and struggled to reach solid ground. Each movement made him sink deeper.  
  
By the time the mud reached his chest he was panicking completely and thrashing about.  
  
Ashmel had had enough. This human was going to get them both killed. Ignoring the conditioning of a long lifetime, Ashmel took control of the host's body. Jack stopped struggling and immediately stopped sinking. Gathering a deep breathe, Ashmel called to Selmak for help. Luckily, the lack of animal life made the planet very quiet and the stillness of the day allowed Ashmel's voice to carry back to Jacob and Selmak. It didn't take long for them to come running and to get Ashmel and Jack out of the mud. As soon as they were on solid ground again and out of danger, Ashmel gave up control. But to everyone's surprise, Jack didn't take it up. 


	7. Submersion

Submersion  
  
"Jack! Jack, can you hear me?" Jacob was worried, this didn't normally happen.  
  
"He won't take control, Selmak. I give control but he won't take it!" Ashmel didn't like this new development either. "I had to take control, we were sinking! I've never done that before. Now I've damaged him!"  
  
"You can't damage a human by taking control for less than 10 minutes, Ashmel," said Selmak, "He chooses not to take control. My guess is that he realises he was putting you both in danger and that you saved his life. This is his way of dealing with it."  
  
"I think you're right, Selmak," Jacob said out loud, "Jack wouldn't normally put his own life or anyone else's in danger like that, The blending has been harder for him than anyone realised. I was wrong to suggest this trip. Jack should have been kept under close observation. The trauma of his accident must have somehow complicated the process. Too late for regrets now. Let's get back."  
  
They gathered all the gear and walked back to the camp. Ashmel got cleaned up and changed clothes. Then Ashmel helped Selmak/Jacob to tidy up and put everything so that it would be ready when anyone needed to use the camp. Less than two hours after the quicksand incident they were back with the Tok'Ra.  
  
Ashmel went straight to the medical department for a thorough check-up. The tests took quite a while, but Jack didn't make an appearance at all, even though Ashmel kept trying. The results turned out to be significant.  
  
"Ashmel has attempted to reverse the surgery done to Colonel O'Neill's back after his injury." The chief medical expert said, "We have not had any experience of an injury like this being repaired in such a crude fashion and so Ashmel's reversal was not completely successful. The levels of dopamine and serotonin were off the scale. The result, put simply, is that it has caused a massive imbalance of the chemicals that control the brain. O'Neill's natural reluctance and misgivings have been amplified into a major delusions and hallucinations. We can correct the physical problem, now that we have identified it, but Colonel O'Neill's mental health is up to him."  
  
Jacob sighed. The Tok'Ra had messed it up for Jack again.  
  
Ashmel made sure that everything was right this time before Jack was allowed to wake up, two days later. However, Jack still wouldn't take control. Jacob spoke to the Tok'Ra medic.  
  
"Have you ever seen this sort of behaviour before?"  
  
"Occasionally a young human host is so in awe of the symbiote, who is much older and has much more experience, that he is too shy to speak very much, but personally I haven't seen a host who refuses to take control of his own body. I will do some research in the archives."  
  
Some time later the medic had news for Jacob and Selmak.  
  
"It appears that this phenomenon was more common when we began to separated ourselves from the Goa'uld. Hosts who had been taken by force sometimes took a prolonged time to trust their symbiote, even after they were given the opportunity to take control of their own bodies. They believed that they would be punished if they tried. It was called submersion, as the host personality was overcome by the symbiote personality, by the fear felt by the host rather than the will of the symbiote."  
  
"Surely Jack doesn't think that Ashmel will punish him, even if he hid put both their lives in danger?"  
  
"No, that is unlikely. But the effect of the chemical imbalance may have left him with the notion that he had already been punished. O'Neill takes control and he nearly dies. Only by Ashmel taking control were they saved."  
  
"I thought the chemical imbalance had been fixed."  
  
"The cause, yes, but the effects will take longer to wear off. When you take your hand out of the fire, it stops burning, but the wound takes longer to heal. However to start the healing you must get him to listen. It all likelihood he is still unaware why he acted as he did."  
  
"Can we use the device that was used on Skaara and Klorel to force Jack to take control?"  
  
"It may work. It is worth a try."  
  
So Jack was hooked up to the device which gave one inhabitant uninterrupted use of the body. It was switched to let Jack have complete control. When Jack still didn't speak, the medic told Jacob to keep talking to him, as if the were in a coma, to try to reach him through the barrier that his mind had built up.  
  
"Jack, I know you can hear me, you've got to speak to me. Come on, you know you weren't to blame." And he explained to Jack what had happened to him over the past few days since the blending. At first Jack lay as if he were unconscious. Then his eyes opened, but it was several hours before he really began to look at Jacob. At last Jacob could see some progress.  
  
It was the next day before Jack actually spoke. "I've been trained to resist drugs of all types, Jacob. I should have seen what was happening."  
  
"No, Jack, we're talking about a massive imbalance. Much worse than the worst schizophrenic diagnosed on earth."  
  
"Schizophrenia?"  
  
"Yeah. It was like artificially induced delusions and hallucinations. You were very sick, but no-one knew. We all thought that Ashmel had fixed your physical problems. But the Tok'Ra aren't used to clearing up after an earth surgeon has been fixing someone's spine up. They usually get fresh injuries. Your brain chemistry is back to normal now, so you just have to come to terms with what happened and why it happened and stop blaming yourself."  
  
"But I almost got us killed! If Ashmel hadn't knocked me out we would have drowned!"  
  
"Ashmel should have knocked you out sooner. Some people can be too polite. Are you gonna start behaving yourself now and play ball with Ashmel?"  
  
Jack grinned sheepishly. "I'll do my best."  
  
"That's all anyone can do, Jack. I'll get the medics to remove that device."  
  
So the training began again. This time, Jack slowly got the hang of taking AND giving control. A couple of days later though, Jacob was still a bit worried, as it seemed that Jack's spark had gone, he was still withdrawn and rather quiet, which was observably very unlike Jack. And he was still loosing weight. He suggested that Selmak cook them all a meal and eat it in Jacob's quarters.  
  
Jacob served up the meal, which looked great and smelled delicious. Jacob began to eat. It was a minute or two before Jacob realised Jack wasn't eating.  
  
"Ashmel doesn't like the way I eat."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Ashmel says he is disgusted by the way I eat. Eating doesn't make me feel so good. He puts me off my food."  
  
"What does Ashmel say?"  
  
"Well, he hasn't said anything about it since the trip to the planet, but he said I eat like I'm in a zoo and they're gonna take any food away that I haven't eaten in 30 seconds."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, lots. He just plain doesn't like me. I can't help that I've spent most of my adult life watching my back and killing my enemies. I thought the Tok'Ra had been doing the same."  
  
"NOT Ashmel!"  
  
"Why not him?"  
  
Jacob stopped. "Why do you call Ashmel 'he', Jack?"  
  
"When he speaks it's a man's voice!"  
  
"That's YOUR voice box, Jack. It sounds a little different because Ashmel is using it, but it's your equipment. Tok'Ra don't have gender like us, but Ashmel is one of the most feminine Tok'Ra I have ever met. And she is not a warrior. She's a scientist at times, but mostly she's a diplomat."  
  
"A lady diplomat?"  
  
"Yes, Jack. Try to imagine . I don't know . the British Queen or someone. Dignified, refined. NOT a warrior."  
  
"I thought all Tok'Ra fought against the Goa'uld."  
  
"We do, but not all with our bare hands! Who do you think negotiates the treaties with the Nox and the Asgard and all the other allies? People with guns in their hands or people who can be polite under extreme circumstances?"  
  
"She wasn't polite to me!!"  
  
"Do you think she was unaffected by all those chemicals you were producing? She's had a hell of a time too!"  
  
"Oh crap!"  
  
"Now will you stop behaving like a school boy who's been told off for chewing gum in class and eat this food before it goes cold?" Jack ate.  
  
You're table manners aren't so bad really, Jack.  
  
You called me 'Jack'!  
  
It seemed about time.  
  
Jacob and Selmak didn't know why Jack was grinning so broadly, but it was so good to see.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Well I could stop here, but as I posted 2 chapters together .. 


	8. Balance

Balance  
  
Jack's chemical balance had been restored, so as soon as Jack and Ashmel started trying to understand each other's point of view and stopped trying to score points off each other, everything started to fall into place. They began to trust each other. Jack was able to follow the diet he had been given and his condition improved rapidly.  
  
He began to understand Ashmel's desire to finish her scientific research. She was trying to develop a technique to help Goa'uld hosts to retain control, even when the occupation was forced. It would work on the same principle as the device that had been used on Skaara (and Jack) to allow him take control. However, the effect was to be brought about by a virus that could be release into the air of Goa'uld planets. It would have little effect on the Tok'Ra as they shared control by mutual understanding. Jack was amazed at the potential of such a virus. It would mean that the Goa'uld were finished as rulers of planets, their menace would be reduced to the level of tape-worms!  
  
Surprisingly, Jack had proved extremely helpful to the research. While Ashmel was looking at microscope slides of various carrier viruses, Jack pointed out one strain that seemed different from the rest. It turned out to be the difference that Ashmel had been looking for. Ashmel didn't realise that observation was a vital skill for an undercover operative and that Jack was very skilled. Jacob was surprised at the interest Jack started to show for scientific work, but Jack's only comment was "Ashmel makes it interesting." All the Tok'Ra were amazed at the strong bond that had developed between O'Neill, who they had regarded as very anti-Tok'Ra, and Ashmel, who they knew to be a conservative and reserved individual.  
  
When Ashmel reached a suitable point in her research, she handed the project over to other scientists, whose abilities were better suited than hers to take the work further. Jack had been with her for nearly a month.  
  
It's time for you to go home, Jack.  
  
Can they manage without you in the lab?  
  
You need not be concerned. I have done all I can on that project. Other skills are required now. Don't you want to go back to earth?  
  
Oh yeah, so much. I've missed all the folks so much. First in the medical units and then here. I mean I like it here now and the Tok'Ra have grown on me, but I belong in the SGC.  
  
Then we should go. I will arrange it with the council. I expect Jacob and Selmak would like to visit as well. Jack didn't know if Ashmel meant the journey to earth would be just a visit for them as well. He thought she had been deliberately vague, so he just trusted her.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Off-world activation!"  
  
Everyone jumped to their positions as usual.  
  
"It's the Tok'Ra, Sir"  
  
"Open the iris. It's about time they brought us some news. I hope it the good sort! Call Major Carter, Daniel and Teal'C down here. Good job they're all on base."  
  
Jacob and Jack strode down the ramp.  
  
"Hiya people! Didya miss me?" Immediately Jack was surrounded by well wishers, thumping him on the back and welcoming him home. As General Hammond entered the gate room the group moved back to allow him to walk up to O'Neill.  
  
"Colonel Jack O'Neill reporting, Sir." He snapped to attention. He didn't dare say 'reporting for duty', he didn't know if he was.  
  
"Welcome home, Colonel. It's good to have you back."  
  
Then, Daniel and Teal'C came into the gate room and Daniel was hugging Jack.  
  
"Jack you're looking great!"  
  
"I am please to see you in good health, Oneill."  
  
"It's great to see you guys again. But I notice someone is absent. Is Major Carter on base?"  
  
"She's in her lab, Jack," said Daniel, "I think she was doing some experiment that couldn't be left." O'Neill looked at General Hammond for permission.  
  
"Go, Colonel. Then check in with Dr. Fraiser and be in debriefing room 2 at 1400."  
  
"Daniel, Teal'C, you coming?"  
  
"If you wish, Oneill."  
  
"Sure, we're still a team, aren't we?" Jack wasn't sure that he wanted to be alone the first time Ashmel met Sam. So the four of them went to find Sam. She was in her lab, watching a monitor so intently that she didn't hear them come in. Jack looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Reaction rate of naquadah enriched acids, Major?" Jack asked.  
  
"Colonel, you're back! I hear the 'gate and they called me over the tannoy, but I couldn't leave this, well I would have if I'd have known it was you. You look absolutely terrific. Sir! But how did you know what I was monitoring?"  
  
"It was Ashmel. Ashmel, may I introduce Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c, my team. Kids, meet Ashmel." It was so strange to see Colonel O'Neill, champion snake-head hater, bow his head in the gesture that told them that the Tok'Ra within him was taking control. And stranger still to hear his voice modified by that Tok'Ra.  
  
"I am so pleased to meet you all at last. Jack is constantly thinking about you and I know that he has missed you all very much. I hope that my presence will not change the relationship that you all have with him, as that would grieve him deeply and I do not wish to distress him."  
  
"I am honoured to meet you," said Teal'c, "I have heard the Tok'Ra speak of you. You are held in high esteem."  
  
Daniel stared at Jack. "Jack, are you truly okay with this?"  
  
Ashmel gave back control. "Yes, Daniel, truly. We've had our rough moments, But everything is fine now. I really think that this is the best thing that could have happened to me. Ashmel and I are getting to understand each other and she's a really nice person - for a scientist and a diplomat!" Ashmel laughed.  
  
"Are you back on SG1, Sir?"  
  
"Well, actually I don't know. Ashmel may be needed by the Tok'Ra. Jacob hasn't mentioned what the Tok'Ra council have decided to do about us. And I haven't had my physical yet. I'm being debriefed at 1400, so I may find out then."  
  
"You don't look like you need a physical, Sir, you look really fit."  
  
"And I feel it, but Doc Fraiser loves to use those needles!"  
  
It took seconds for Dr. Fraiser to tell that Colonel O'Neill was in the best physical shape he had been for years, but reports need evidence, which for Dr. Fraiser meant blood and for Colonel O'Neill meant needles.  
  
"Well, Colonel," She said eventually, "I'll need the blood results and so on for the records, but I'd like to tell you that from what I can see you are A1 fit - for a man of half your age!"  
  
"Ashmel's made a good job of me, I feel 20 years younger and my knee hasn't been this good since I was 16 years old."  
  
"Yet you look the same as you did before your accident."  
  
"We understand that for a human, external appearance is closely associated with their sense of self, so we avoid changing that - even scars, unless our host desires it." Ashmel answering her made Dr. Fraiser jump.  
  
"Hey, you never told me that! The scars I would like to keep, but can we lose some of the grey hair?"  
  
"Lose the hair or lose the grey?"  
  
"Cheeky!"  
  
"I prefer you as you are, it's distinguished."  
  
"Oh, okay. As you were." Dr. Fraiser was astonished at the banter between O'Neill and Ashmel. She realised that they were forming a strong bond.  
  
While Jack had been at his physical, Jacob had brought General Hammond up to date on the problems which had occurred and progress the new pair had made. The briefing took place between Jack, Jacob, their symbiotes and General Hammond.  
  
"Well, Colonel O'Neill, what's the state of play? Do I get my 2IC back or have the Tok'Ra got another liaison officer?"  
  
"I don't think it's my call, General, as I haven't been told anything about it. I was hoping someone would tell me before this, but as things were I didn't want to rock the boat."  
  
"That's never bothered you before, Jack," said Jacob, "Ashmel must be teaching you some manners!" Jack blushed. "I wanted George in on this discussion, so that Ashmel and Selmak can understand the Tau'ri point of view."  
  
"Jack O'Neill is my 2IC, that hasn't changed since the accident - no-one has been appointed to replace him. And he is the best in the field as well. I want him back in SG1, it hasn't been reformed without him."  
  
"The Tok'Ra would like to have a member on the SGC, but we are concerned about Ashmel working on Stargate missions. Originally, we were looking for a politician or diplomat to be host."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill has been most helpful and considerate about my scientific work, I would like to be given the chance to prove that I would not hamper him during off-world missions. I know his worth to the SGC. I would not want to cause them to suffer the loss of his services."  
  
"There's a mission going off in a couple of days time that might prove useful. MALP finding show a planet with a peaceful, pastoral population. No goa'uld signs. It's just a first contact mission. Should only take 6 hours or so. What do you think, Selmak?"  
  
"Let me see the data." Jack knew that Hammond would have checked the data thoroughly. They were in!  
  
So Ashmel joined SG1 for a small mission. They arrived on the planet mid- morning and walked the two miles to the nearest village.  
  
"Why do the 'gates always end up so far from the population?" asked Jack.  
  
"That is knowledge from the ancients that we have not found." Ashmel replied.  
  
As they approached the village a group of villagers came out to greet them, headed by a tall man in red robes. "I am Kranad, headman of Flonda, did you sent us a device through the doorway?"  
  
Daniel was about to start his 'we are peaceful explorers' spiel when Ashmel told Jack to shut him up.  
  
They use a sarcophagus, Jack. They may not act reasonably. Stop Daniel.  
  
"Hey, this place reminds me of P3R 636. Don't you think?"  
  
Carter and Teal'c got the reference immediately but Daniel's memories of Princess Shyla's planet, where he had become addicted to the sarcophagus, was understandably unclear. He tried to speak again.  
  
"Solium habent, Daniel!" Jack shouted, but Ashmel had provided the words.  
  
Latin, from Jack? 'They have a coffin' ? What's he on about? Oh God, they have a sarcophagus, P3R 636.  
  
"Vipera caputs?" Snake heads?  
  
"Non, deo gratias." No, thank god.  
  
"What are you saying?" Kranad didn't look pleased.  
  
"My companion reminds me of my task," said Ashmel using Jack's voice, "We have been sent by the Lord Apophis to ensure that you are still his loyal subjects and so he does not need to send multitudes of his warriors to this place to quell any rebellion. He has not received any communication with you for too long!"  
  
"The Lord Apophis?"  
  
"Do you not serve him? If you do not, we must stay here until his warriors arrive. If you are loyal, we can tell him you are still loyal. He has prepared an army for the rebels he believes have taken over this planet."  
  
"You go then, the others must stay!"  
  
"Only rebels take hostages. We must all return." After much discussion with Ashmel, Kranad at last let SG1 go. They headed back to the 'gate.  
  
"I didn't think he was going to let us go, Jack!"  
  
"He may change his mind. Let's get out of here!" So, as soon as they were out of sight of the village they began to run. Just as Ashmel had suspected, they were soon being chased by Kranad's men. They were armed with staff weapons! Teal'c and Sam turned to return fire as Daniel ran towards the DHD.  
  
"Get Ashmel home, Sir!" shouted Carter.  
  
But Ashmel had other ideas. I'm okay, Jack. Do your job!" So, Jack turned to help slow Kranad's men down. He aimed at Kranad and felled him with the first shot. Good aim!  
  
Jack, over there! Ashmel had used Jack's peripheral vision to spot another group coming through the trees towards them. Using the minimum number of shots, Jack got them all. The next group were a way behind.  
  
"Come on!" They ran to the 'gate. Daniel already had the wormhole engaged. As soon as the rest of SG1 came into view, he sent the code through.  
  
Jack had never been able to speak to anyone while going through a wormhole before. Am I wrong in thinking you enjoyed that?  
  
Yes. 'Enjoy' is not the right word.  
  
Adrenalin rush?  
  
Yes. And seeing you work. You are good.  
  
I think you make me better. I wouldn't have seen that second group. And my aim is not normally THAT accurate. I don't think I wasted a shot, but I don't think I killed anyone.  
  
They were not Goa'uld. They are not the enemy. And they have a sarcophagus.  
  
True.  
  
The walked down the ramp to the SGC.  
  
"Close the iris. I don't think they'll follow, but the natives aren't too friendly."  
  
"Why won't they follow?" asked General Hammond.  
  
"They think Apophis' army is waiting here!"  
  
"Mission a bit of a failure then."  
  
"On the contrary, General Hammond," said Ashmel, "I think that the main objective has been completed most successfully. I would be honoured to be allowed to work with SG1 on off-world missions."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Sir! Ashmel certainly makes a very welcome addition to the team! We've got to get snakes for ALL our people!"  
  
The End  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@ AN-Well to be honest, joining with a Tok'Ra doesn't sound too bad!  
  
Just to say this was written after just two episodes of Session 6 were screened in the UK. Any resemblances between this and anything in the later episodes is completely coincidental.  
  
Thanks for giving me your time, especially my reviewers.  
  
EVERYONE WHO READ IT - Let me know what you think. It'll only take a minute.  
  
I'd love feedback to help me for further efforts.  
  
Note :- It really is Latin (but not very good). The benefits of a classical education. I guess I'm a bit older than your average fan fiction author, my daughter introduced me to it! (I won't embarrass her by naming her.) 


End file.
